D I S T U R B I A
by EctoYasai
Summary: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KENNY!


**Querida Kenny:**

 **¿Recuerdas que dije que no sabría como hacer un Fanfic R-18 de los Baran?**

 **Mentí.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLE~**

* * *

- **Entonces... ¿Lo has entendido, Gandales? Si realmente quieres ayudar... No tienes que hacer nada. Deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue.**  
\- **V-Vale, Ryugel-Nii...**

La situación era difícil de explicar. Hace un minuto Gandales había pillado a su mellizo mayor haciendo cosas... Inapropiadas. Aunque Ryugel le intentó convencer una y otra vez de que no estaba haciendo nada sucio, incluso Gandales se dio cuenta de que había pillado a su hermano masturbándose con una especie de aparato de color rosa. Y si no hubiese sido bastante vergüenza para el pobre Ryugel, las palabras que salieron de los labios de Gandales lo empeoraron todo aún más.  
 _"Nii-san... Déjame ayudarte con eso."_

Y ahí estaba. Semidesnudo, encima de su mellizo menor que lo miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y de deseo que le intimidaba un poco.  
 **\- ¿S-sabes, Gandales...?** -El roce de su miembro contra el del moreno mientras se movía para colocarse mejor le hacía muy difícil hablar con claridad. - **S-si quieres parar en cualquier momento... Solo tienes que decirlo, ¿vale?**  
\- **Lo mismo digo... Ryugel... Nii...** **  
**Parecía que a él también se le hacía difícil mantener una conversación mientras el albino se le subía encima como podía.  
Sin decir nada más, Ryugel le retiró la ropa interior, mientras Gandales apartaba la vista con el rostro ardiendo. Con una sonrisita cariñosa le apartó un par de mechones oscuros del rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.  
\- **Voy a... B-bueno a...**  
\- **Vale.** -No le dejó acabar la frase. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.  
Ryugel se incorporó un poco más, con la ayuda de las manos de Gandales que estaban apoyadas en sus muslos, y lentamente se introdujo el miembro del moreno dentro de él. Oyó algún que otro gruñido salir de la boca del chico que tenía abajo, mientras que algunos gemidos y ruidos innecesarios escaparon de la suya propia. Una vez estuvo dentro del todo se produjo un silencio algo incómodo en la habitación. El agarre de Gandales en sus muslos se había hecho mucho más fuerte hasta el punto que Ryugel juraría que le iban a quedar moratones o que incluso le iba a llegar a hacer heridas con las uñas. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó un poco a su rostro con un ojo cerrado.  
\- **V-Voy a... Moverme... Gandales...** **  
**- **R-Ryugel... Nii...**  
La voz de Gandales sonaba ronca. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Ryugel le apartó aún más cabellos del rostro con preocupación.  
\- **¿Gandales...?** -Murmuró empezando a mover las caderas lentamente. Tanto, que resultaba casi desesperante. - **N-no tienes que... S-si quieres parar p... Podemos...**  
\- **No. V-vamos... Ryugel-Nii...**  
A pesar de que esa negativa salió de sus labios, Ryugel seguía viendo esa expresión casi desesperada de su mellizo, la cual no mejoraba por muy lento que se moviese encima de su miembro.  
\- **Gandales de verdad... Está bien si...**  
\- **Rrrrggh...** -Ryugel parpadeó un par de veces, quedándose totalmente quieto de pronto. Mirando atentamente al moreno.  
\- **¿Gandales...?**  
Sus ojos morados, ahora abiertos y con las pupilas contraídas lo observaban fijamente, lo cual asustó un poco al mayor. Ryugel hizo el amago de levantarse de encima de Gandales, pero le fue imposible, ya que el más pequeño lo agarró de ambas muñecas y consiguió dejarlo a él abajo esta vez.  
\- **¿Gandales que estás...?**  
Empezó con seguridad en la voz, pero fue interrumpido por la boca del moreno que invadió sus labios con fuerza incluso haciéndole algo de daño. Aprovechando que tenía su boca bien ocupada, y volviendo a colocar las manos en los muslos del albino, empezó con fuertes embestidas, las cuales sacaron un grito ahogado de Ryugel.  
Consiguiendo separarse de la lengua de Gandales, el pobre hermano mayor agarró por la espalda al otro Baran, intentando hacer que se detuviese aunque fuese un momento pero le era imposible. El moreno tenía el rostro enterrado en su cuello, y parecía estar ignorando todas sus súplicas.  
\- **Gah... Aah... G-Gandales... Aaah... Es... Espe...** -Susurraba sin poder reprimir los gemidos que sentía como si viniesen desde lo más profundo de su interior. - **P-por favor... G-Gan... G...ghh...** **  
**- **Ryugel-Nii...** -La voz inocente y adorable de Gandales no pegaba nada con sus acciones. El moreno levantó el rostro, aún con los ojos contraídos. Los mismos que ponía cuando se enfadaba de verdad, una faceta que incluso Ryugel había visto más bien poco. - **Si necesitas que pare... Solo dilo claramente.** -Murmuró, acariciando su mejilla con una mano.  
Ryugel clavó las uñas en la espalda del moreno que no pareció inmutarse, es más, hizo que aumentase la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas.  
\- **G... Ghh...**  
\- **I-Increiiiible...** -Gandales tuvo que cerrar un ojo entre gemidos, pero quería admirar bien el rostro de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos entrecerrados, nublados por el placer, suplicantes. Sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, como si estuviesen dentro de una sauna. Su boca entreabierta, con un hilillo de saliva escapando por el labio inferior, de la cual salían sonidos que jamás pensó que su hermano podía siquiera hacer. - **Tu cara... Es realmente increíble, Nii-san.** **  
**- **N-no digas más... G-Gandales.** -La respuesta salió casi automáticamente, aunque con algo de dificultad. - **G-Gan... P-por favor... P-para un momento... P-por f... Ah...**  
Gandales ladeó la cabeza y se fue deteniendo poco a poco, para alivio de Ryugel que pensaba que iba a reventar. El albino empezó a tomar aire, soltándose poco a poco del agarre con la espalda de su hermano. Acabó tirado en la cama con las manos a ambos lados y los ojos cerrados. Notaba la mirada ansiosa del menor sobre su cara. Esperando. Como si fuese un lobo esperando para acabar con su víctima.  
\- **No crees... ¿Que... Está mal...?** -Murmuró abriendo los ojos. Gandales parpadeó confuso. - **Tu y yo... Haciendo esto... No sólo somos dos chicos, también somos hermanos. ¿No crees que está mal?**  
\- **Pero...** -El rostro de Gandales se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Ryugel, el cual se puso nervioso de nuevo. - **¿No te sientes bien, Ryugel-Nii?**  
\- **G-Gandales... Espera...**  
\- **Si hago esto... ¿No te hago sentir bien?** -Murmuró llevando su mano derecha hacia el miembro del mayor, y empezando a pasar un dedo de arriba a abajo. - **¿No será que sólo yo me estaba divirtiendo...?**  
\- **Gandales... De verdad.** -Clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermano. - **Si haces todo esto... Solo porque soy tu hermano y me admiras no tienes que...**  
\- **¡Aaah, ya basta!** -Gandales lo agarró de las mejillas. - **Me gustas mucho, Ryugel-Nii. Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero hacértelo hasta que grites mi nombre.**  
\- **G... ¡GANDALES!** -Ryugel tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos por culpa de la vergüenza. - **Bien, bien. No tienes que decirlo así, jolín...**  
\- **¿Tu no quieres, Ryugel-Nii? Pensé que antes cuando jugabas solo... Estabas diciendo mi nombre así que...**  
\- **¡C-cállate!** -Ryugel apartó la mirada poniendo morritos. - **Umph... Yo también estoy... E-ena... Enamorado...**  
\- **¡WAAAH! ¡QUE RYUGEL-NII DIGA ESO...!**  
\- **¡S-SILENCIO! Ahora escúchame bien, Gandales.** -El moreno asintió, prestándole atención al chico que tenía abajo. - **Tienes que ir mucho más lento, porque si no la diversión acabará pronto. Es lo que suelen llamar "Lo bueno que dura muy poco".** **  
**- **¡Waaah! ¡Entiendo! Ryugel-Nii es tan listo...**  
\- **Heh. No digas más, Gandal-** **  
**No pudo acabar la frase, porque el menor junto sus labios con fuerza. Ryugel abrió mucho los ojos, antes de soltar una risita. Le apartó el mechón del rostro otra vez a su hermano del rostro y ladeó la cabeza.  
\- **Te quiero.** **  
**Gandales por primera vez se quedó completamente callado, notando como su rostro poco a poco iba poniéndose cada vez más rojo.  
\- **¡Nii-san...!**  
\- **¡AAAAH! ¡IGNORA ESO! ¡MALDITA SEA, GAND-!**  
El moreno le pasó una mano por la mejilla con una sonrisita vergonzosa.  
\- **Yo también te quiero.**

Después de otro beso rápido, Gandales empezó de nuevo con las embestidas, esta vez controlándose un poco más. Lo suficientemente fuertes para no volverse loco, pero lo suficientemente suaves para no partir al pobre Ryugel en dos. Mientras tanto, con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro del albino, y con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza.  
\- **Gh... Gandales...** -Murmuró, cerca del oído de su hermano, abrazado fuertemente a su espalda otra vez. - **Aaah... Gand... Aah...** **  
**- **N-Nii-San... Eres... T-tan genial...** -Murmuraba dándole suaves besos en donde le pillaba cerca, alternando entre su mejilla derecha y su cabello que olía como los dioses.  
\- **N-no d-digaah...**  
\- **R-Ryugel... Nii... ¿P-puedo ir más rápido...?** **  
**- **B-bueno...** **  
**Colocó la mano que tenía en la zona de atrás de la cabeza de su hermano cerca de los muslos para poder apoyarse mejor, y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas sacando más de un gemido por parte del mayor. La respiración agitada de Ryugel contra el cuello del moreno sólo hacía que las ganas de perder el control aumentasen. Y no ayudaban los susurros con su nombre que salían de esos labios blanquecinos, rogándole que siguiese.  
- **Ryugel-Nii... Ah...** -Apartó el rostro vergonzoso de su mellizo solo para observar bien esa expresión de placer. - **Eres... Tan bonito...**  
\- **¡G-Gandales! ¡Agh...! ¡N-No dig...as...! C-Chorr... Adas... Ugh...**  
No pudo evitar juntar sus labios, callando los suspiros y gemidos del albino por unos momentos. Hasta que de pronto, notó su mano humedecerse. Bajó la mirada para descubrir como su mano derecha ahora estaba cubierta por un líquido blanco espeso. El rostro de Ryugel se puso aún más rojo si es que eso podía ser.  
\- **G... Gand... Ah... L-Lo siento mucho...**  
El moreno observó su mano unos momentos en silencio, antes de darle un lametón.  
\- **...Sabe mal...** -Murmuró, cerrando los ojos con cara de asco.  
\- **N... Ngh... No seas cerdo, Gandales.** -Para el disgusto de Ryugel decidió limpiarse en la misma sábana. - **¡AAAAH! ¡PERO NO HAGAS ESO!**  
- **Nii-San... Yo... T-También.** -Soltó, colocando la mano que tenía libre hasta hace unos momentos en su otra pierna y elevando un poco el cuerpo del albino.  
El mayor no hizo otra cosa que asentir, apartando la vista, avergonzado y agarrando con fuerza las sabanas mientras una vez más Gandales aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. En más de una ocasión se preguntó cuánto aguante tenía el moreno, abriendo un ojo con dificultad.  
\- **Ghhh... Ryugel-Nii...** -El sonido de la voz quebrada del moreno le alertó de que estaba por acabar, haciéndolo incorporarse un poco para no mancharse.  
Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gandales lo tenía de nuevo agarrado por ambas muñecas, y podía sentir como su interior se llenaba de algo caliente. Fue a soltar un grito, pero el menor lo previó cerrando su boca con un beso. Una vez hubo acabado, se separó del albino con una sonrisita de satisfacción, tumbándose bocarriba con un suspiró cansado.  
\- **¡G-GANDALES! ¡PUAJ! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Ryugel-Nii?** -Preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.  
\- **¡Eso...! ¡Deberías haberlo sacado antes de...!**  
Gandales parpadeó un par de veces.  
\- **Pero no pasa nada, porque los dos somos chicos, ¿no? Además ahí dentro se sentía bien...**  
\- **¡Escucha, bien Gandales!** -El menor de los Baran abrió los ojos bien atento. Ryugel aún tenía el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas. - **¡S-Si haces eso...! ¡Me mancharé entero! Es... ¡Es lo que llaman una guarrada!**  
\- **Entiendo...** -Volvió a ponerse bocarriba con ambas manos en la nuca. - **Entonces... ¿Quieres que te limpie?**  
Eso solo hizo que el rostro del albino se pusiese aún más caliente.  
- **¡NO!**  
\- **Oh...**  
Hubo un rato de silencio en el que Ryugel buscaba las palabras que decir. Cuando por fin supo qué decir, cerró los ojos.  
\- **Oye... Gandales... M-Muchas gracias... Por todo.** -Empezó, rascándose la mejilla. - **Yo... De verdad... Te quiero.**  
Cuando acabó se giró para ver la reacción de su hermano. Ninguna. Porque se había quedado dormido.  
Le entraron ganas de gritarle que se despertase pero... La respiración rítmica y tranquila... La sonrisita de tontín en sus labios... Ryugel suspiró con una sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, y acurrucándose al lado, no sin antes cubrir sus dos cuerpos con la manta de manzanitas y ovnis.  
- **Buenas noches... Gandales.**


End file.
